


Coming Home to You

by whisperedstory



Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: Geralt comes home to Jaskier baking cookies.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038057
Comments: 31
Kudos: 279





	Coming Home to You

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) <3

Geralt opens the door to his apartment to the sound of Christmas music. He drops his briefcase and smiles to himself as he shrugs out of his coat and takes off his shoes. He gave Jaskier a key to his apartment a couple of months ago, and after insisting that he wants him to use it, to come over whenever he wants, this has become a regular occurance. Coming home from work to Jaskier being at his place, music playing more often than not and the scent of home-cooked food in the air. Geralt has been staying late at work a lot less frequently lately, now that he has something—someone—to come home to.

Today, the music is turned down low, something sweet and soft rather than the annoying, cheesy Christmas songs Geralt knows from the radio, and the scent wafting from the open kitchen is sweet and spiced. 

Jaskier is standing in the kitchen with his back turned, hips swaying to the music as he dries dishes. He's wearing obscenely tight jeans and a knitted sweater that hangs loose on him which Geralt recognizes as his own. The sleeves are rolled up and there's flour clinging to the left side and Geralt snorts because of course Jaskier had to pick one of his most expensive sweaters to wear while baking.

Jaskier whirls around with a gasp and presses a hand to his chest. "Oh fuck, you scared me, Geralt," he scolds. "I should put a bell on you, mister."

"You can try," Geralt snorts and steps into Jaskier's space to slip his arms around him. He leans down and kisses him, sweet and soft, and then pulls back and wipes a smudge of flower from Jaskier's cheek with a grin. "What are you doing?"

"Making cookies," Jaskier says, and Geralt huffs because that part is obvious. There are several racks with cookies of various shapes and sizes lining the counter.

"I can see _that_ ," Geralt says. "Are you planning to feed a small army with those?"

Jaskier rolls his eyes at him and places the dishtowel over his shoulder. Geralt is going to have to drop the sweater off at the drycleaners, no doubt.

"Only a few are for us. The rest are for your office," he says. 

"My office," Geralt repeats. "Why?"

"Because, darling. You made partner this year and it'd be a nice gesture, being the boss and all. People will appreciate it," he says. 

"I don't think anyone expects me to be the cookie-bringing type."

"Well, then surprise them," Jaskier says. "Or tell them your partner made them, if it makes you feel more comfortable." 

Geralt slips his hands down to Jaskier's hips, tugs him close. "Partner."

"Well, boyfriend just sounds silly at your age."

Geralt growls playfully. "Are you calling me old?"

Jaskier grins at him and tugs at a strand of hair that has come loose from the bun Geralt usually wears when he's at work. "Ancient," he says. "You're lucky I like older men." 

"You're lucky I like brats," Geralt replies and leans down, nipping at Jaskier's jaw. Jaskier laughs and wraps his arms around Geralt's neck, holding him close and turning his head, catching Geralt's mouth in a kiss.

"Want a cookie?" he asks when they part. "I need to get the last batch out of the oven and let it cool down. And then once they're all cool we can decorate them."

"We?"

Jaskier sniffs. "Yes, we. It'll be fun, you'll see," he says and then frowns as he steps back. "It took a lot longer than I thought, so there was no time to make dinner. We'll have to order something in."

"Hmm. What are you in the mood for?" Geralt asks and surveys the array of cookies.

"Indian?" Jaskier suggests and then points at the chocolate cookies on the far left of the counter. "Try those, I think you'll like them. It's dark chocolate and rum, not that sweet."

Geralt picks up one of the cookies and takes a bite, humming as he chews. Jaskier is right, he does like them, nothing like the store-bought cookies that are too sweet and taste cheap. 

"It's good," he admits. "And Indian is fine. I'll change into something more comfortable and then order." 

"Alright," Jaskier says and nods.

Geralt presses another kiss to Jaskier's cheek before he leaves, smiling at the way Jaskier tilts his head up into the touch. He heads for the bedroom, already tugging the tie loose around his neck, and stops as he pulls open the bedroom door. There are fairy lights strung up above the bed and a candle bridge sitting on one of the windowsills that weren't there this morning, the lights illuminating the otherwise dark room. 

Geralt lets out a small, amused huff and smiles to himself.

He changes into a pair of black jeans and a black knitted sweater before joining Jaskier again. 

"Don't touch that one, it's hot," Jaskier says before Geralt is even close, pointing at a tray of cookies. He hangs the dishtowel up to dry and smiles at Geralt, but it looks a little tense.

"Bedroom looks nice," Geralt notes and Jaskier relaxes visibly, his smile coming easier.

"Yeah?" he asks hesitantly and it makes Geralt want to find and kill every single person in Jaskier's life who made him doubt himself and his place in their lives in the past, starting with Jaskier's parents and ending with his string of ex-girlfriends and boyfriends.

Geralt hums his reply and brushes past Jaskier, pressing a quick, reassuring kiss to his temple before he pulls the menu from his favorite Indian place off the fridge. 

"We should get a tree," he suggests on a whim. He's never bothered with one in the past. He spends the holidays at his foster father's along with his brothers and he's never home enough at his own place nor cared enough to decorate. 

"Yes," Jaskier agrees eagerly and then bites his bottom lip. "I mean, that sounds nice."

"Hmm. I don't have any decorations for a tree, so we'll need to get that as well," Geralt adds. 

"Well, you're dating someone with excellent taste, darling, so that shouldn't be a problem," Jaskier says and smiles widely. "Oh, I have some ideas already. Is there a color scheme you want to stick to? Red is classic, of course, but we could go totally rogue. What do you think?"

Geralt opens his mouth to answer, not really sure what to say, but Jaskier interrupts him before he can get any words out.

"Don't say it. You'll probably want _black_."

"Is that an option?" Geralt asks.

"No," Jaskier says quickly. "Please let me pick something colorful?"

"Fine," Geralt agrees and huffs, pretending to be put-out because Jaskier doesn't need to know that Geralt would agree to anything Jaskier asks for if it makes him happy.

Jaskier beams. "Thank you, darling," he says and pecks Geralt on the cheek. "Our first Christmas together. That's exciting, right?"

"Hmm."

"First of many?" Jaskier adds, sounding hopeful.

Geralt smiles and wraps his arms around Jaskier, ordering food momentarily forgotten as Jaskier leans into him and tucks his face into the curve of neck. "Yes," he says. "The first of many."

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story) | [tumblr](https://whispered-story.tumblr.com/)


End file.
